


Icarus and the Sun

by ziennajames



Series: Icarus and the Sun [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziennajames/pseuds/ziennajames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at him as if you were Icarus and he were the sun. You were warned not to, of course, but that’s the thing: you have never been able to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> [Cross-posted from my tumblr](http://capspatrioticpecs.tumblr.com/post/104808941686), where you should definitely come talk to me.

You look at him as if you were Icarus and he were the sun. You were warned not to, of course, but that’s the thing: you have never been able to stop. You have never wanted to stop. You have never seen a reason to until today, when the sun found another star to travel the skies with.

At your best you’re the moon, reflecting the light he gives you and fooling others into believing the light is your own. At your worst, you are a black hole, leaving nothing behind. Now, you are human, and you are hurting.

You are Icarus and you run on wings of wax and feathers and a dream.

You are Icarus and you would give anything to touch him and make it mean something.

You are Icarus and you are needy and reckless and fearless and you should have  _known_.

You are Icarus and he is the sun, and the last thought you have as you fall down from beside him is that moons and humans are fragile and both so susceptible to the cold.


End file.
